Not feeling well
by xFireElementalx
Summary: I wrote this one-shot because i got sick...again. Blossom gets a visit when she's sick.


Blossom P.O.V.  
I was looking forward to the private class I had ,I Blossom Utonium was going on a private class for a math's test.I didn't understand some things,and I wasn't ashamed at all to ask the Professor to call his friend to help said she'd love to,and I had to pay about four hundred dollars.I was still healing from today's battle with the stupid got me bad pinned me against the wall and started talking how we shouldn't fight when his brothers saw him and me,Brick instantly burned me with laser beam.I don't know what's up with that guy.I slowly shifted in my bed,moaning from the pain in my ,why doesn't night pass sooner ? I heard the door of my room slowly opening.I covered my eyes from the light coming from the lights were still turned on,I guess.  
I rubbed my eyes a bit,and saw Bubbles standing right next to me.  
"Hey feeling any better ?"she asked,softly.  
"Uhh…I am.."I lied.  
I didn't want her,or Buttercup,or the Professor worrying.  
"You sure ? Need anything ?"she said.  
"Oh,no,no….You can get back to sleep,Bubbles."I said.  
"Okay,but if you're not feeling well,wake up the Professor or 't try to wake up Buttercup,she's a hardcore sleeper."Bubbles said,chuckling.  
"Heh…I know…"I said.  
After she left the room,I couldn't get to sleep at all.I put myself in an sitting position in my bed.I looked outside the window of my 's really dark lights in my room were turned off,and I laid down something caught my attention.I saw a pair of red eyes watching me from the dark corner of my was enough to freak me out.I started fearing Brick since he burnt me today.  
"Wh-who's there ?"I said,my voice sounding scared.  
I got no I felt more weight on my bed.I shifted again,only to see glowing red eyes watching me carefully.  
"B-Brick ?"  
"Hey,sugar.I'm sorry I burnt you.I know it hurts ya,doesn't it ?"he said.  
"I-I…It d-does…."I said.  
I felt him wrap an arm around me.I don't know why,but I felt safe with ,I think I'm losing it….  
"Sleep, have another fight with me tomorrow."He chuckled darkly.  
"But,I…"I said,but was cut off with a soaked rag on my mouth.  
Oh,no it's sleeping….  
I didn't even get to finish my thought,because I was blacked out like a light.  
The next morning,I woke up,feeling better.I looked around my room,no it was just a dream.I got dressed and put my stuff in my backpack so I can go to my private I was on the door to exit,the Professor stopped me.  
"Blossom,I'll go with ,I can't wait for you until you're done,I have to go back to work."he said.  
"Sure."I said.  
When I got out of the house,I felt a bit weird.I just ignored it like it's I got there,the Professor introduced me to the name was was pretty nice,and she explained everything to we were doing some tasks from my math's book,I didn't make any 's like I do know this.I started to cough a gave me some strawberry juice,and I felt we finished,I gave her the money,and exited.I almost tripped a bit because I felt dizzy.I needed to get home quickly and lay down.I used my super-speed to get home faster.I didn't even tell the others I'm back,I just went to my came in my room.  
"How did you know I was back ?"I asked.  
"I heard you slamming the ,did everyth….Oh,my God ! You're so pale ! Are you okay ?"she asked,jumping on my bed beside me.  
"Mmm…No…"I said weakly.  
"You're burning up ! I better go call the Professor !"she said.  
I was hoping he'd give me some medications and I'd be fine in an second,but what he said to me made me even more dizzy.  
"I'm sorry Blossom,but you've got the flu,and I can't do anything about need to rest and heal like normal people."he said.  
"Can you at least give me medications ?"I asked.  
"Yes,but not for super-heroes,for normal people."The Professor said,giving me a little box with medicines.  
"I'll stay and watch over you."Bubbles said,sitting down.  
"And Buttercup ?"  
"She's still sleeping."she said,laughing.  
" go and wake her up."I said.  
Bubbles went and woke her came into my room,along with Bubbles.  
"Hey leader girl,how ya feelin' ?"she asked,softly.  
"Not well…."  
"Want me to go and patrol instead of you "she asked.  
I nodded.  
Buttercup P.O.V.  
I exited the house to patrol the ..Everything seems good….Until I heard a deep voice yell at me.  
"Yo tomboy,where's your stupid sister ?"I recognized the angry voice.  
Arrgghh….Brick is getting on my last nerves….  
I turned around to see only the hell were those two idiots of his ?  
"I have two sisters you know ! And they're not stupid !"I yelled back,grinding my teeth.  
He smirked,getting closer to me.  
"Oh,you know witch one I want….."he said.  
I decided to play him.  
"Actually no,I don't…."I said,with a look on my face that said 'no way am I telling you'.  
But that stare he gave me made me shiver from fear.  
"YOU DIDN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION ! WHERE IS PINKIE ?! "he yelled,grabbing me by the collar of my shirt,his eyes glowing.  
"I..I…She's sick at home….."I said.  
"Nice business with ya."he said,winking.  
And with that he flew of,leaving a streak of crimson red behind him.  
Brick P.O.V.  
She's still not feeling well ? Man,did I really hurt her that bad ?  
I broke the door of their house,and bursted into her room,only to see Blossom in her bed,and Blondie beside was giving her ,she's really pale.  
"Out,Blondie."I commanded.  
"But,I can't lea…."she started,but I cut her off.  
"_Now_."I said,giving her one of my best glares.  
"Uhh…Sorry Blossom !"she said,and quickly went out of the room.  
Now it was just me and her.  
"How ya feelin' Blossy ?"I said,softly.  
"Mmm…Go away,Brick…."she muttered,weakly.  
"Oh,so you don't need my help ? Fine."I said,and pretended to go out.  
"Brick…wait…."she said.  
"Thought so,sugar."I said, chuckling.  
I climbed on the bed next to her,and rubbed her back a bit,to make her feel better.  
"You fellin' better now ?"I said.  
"Mhhmmm…."  
"So,did you consider my proposal ?"I asked,smirking.  
"What proposal ?"  
"About us being more than friends."I said.  
"Keep dreaming,lover boy."she said.  
"Oh,I will….But about you."I said,smirking.  
This time I didn't get no response.  
"Hey Blossom ? Blossom ?"  
I turned to her,she was fast asleep.  
I chuckled darkly.  
"Ya see ya needed me."I said.

_**What ? Nobody gonna wish me 'get better soon xFireElementalx' ? xD**_


End file.
